


Rain

by 0621pm



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, big UWU, everything related to rain, isnt rain beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0621pm/pseuds/0621pm
Summary: Rain.It falls even when the sun shines brightly,when the moon lights the world up at night,when the sky is still blue,and even when the happy ending happens.





	1. Oh, he is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi?  
> I've been wanting to post this for days but I was holding back just because I think this isn't good. Im not good, the plot were a mess and oh I'm not good in english too, I just miss Dongchan, thats why. It was my first try, hope you guys like it, enjoy?

0360am.

Rain.  
It falls even when the sun shines brightly,  
when the moon lights the world up at night,  
when the sky is still blue,  
and even when the happy ending happens.   
.  
.  
. 

6.30 p.m. 

It was a rainy day and to be more dramatic, Joochan choose not to bring his umbrella that day out of other day. It was when he wanted to appreciate the sun's existence that the rain came down.  
.  
.  
. 

*rings….rings…rings…*

“Ugh!!!”, he rolled on his bed as he tried to read the time on his clock. 7.00am.

"MOM! Why don't you wake me up, I'm late!". 

Again, he blamed his mom. Blaming his mom when it was his own fault had become a habit, just for him to feel less guilty coming to school late. As he struggling to walk to the bathroom while taking off his clothes, he could not forget to text his friend, Jibeom to help him in telling his groupmate some excuses for being late. At least he would have a back-up later, somehow.

       He never thought he was that athletic when he managed to settle by 5 minutes but no surprise as he had always finished a bath within one minute. 

"Whatever I still smell good tho", that was what he thought, at least for him. 

        Walking downstairs in a school uniforms, he greeted his parents as usual and took a sit beside his dad to give his stomach some energy before going to school. 'No matter what happen, eat comes first', that was his life motto. 

"Joo, eat slowly, you aren't that late. What are you rushing for?" Daeyeol poured some drink for his and only son.

"I need to meet my groupmate for our project, and it will be our first meeting, I don't want them to give me a bad first impression." Joochan pouted, one of the way to make his dad go soft for him. 

"Don't worry, I will drop you there. Eat slowly, son."

"Oh yes! I love you Dad!"  
.  
.  
. 

7.40 a.m. 

"Jibeom!" 

"Oh hey you said you gonna be late?" Jibeom stopped his step and turned towards Joochan.

“Yes, but fortunately dad dropped me here. Where's the others?"

"They are at the library already, we are both late actually." They both walked to where they should be.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey, they said that today we gonna have a new kid." Jaehyun came from behind. They were having their break time and rooftop was their 'hot place' for that.

Joochan looked at him curiously, "Oh who? Our class?"

"Yes, someone from Seoul, but I don't know. Kim- something, his name." 

"Is he handsome than me?" Jibeom asked and Jaehyun could not help but give him a hit as that was what he deserved. 

"It's okay, you're still the most handsome man." 

"Urgh, stop please guys, I'm here." Joochan snorted. 

"Take the new boy, Joo. Then, you wouldn't feel that lonely." Jibeom said as Jaehyun nodded furiously, agreed to what he said. 

"I'm good, okay?" Joochan fired them laser eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
6.30 p.m. 

It was a rainy day and to be more dramatic, Joochan choose not to bring his umbrella that day out of other day. It was when he wanted to appreciate the sun's existence that the rain came down. Finishing up their last class, as the bell rang, everyone rushes out as if their life depends on the remaining hours of that day and those three boys were not an exceptional. As they reach the foyer, the sky started to change, the beautiful cocktail-blue shade is beginning to darken into gravel-grey. Large pillows of cloud are  forming, blotting out the old-gold color of the sun. He could feel the first splatter of rain as he reach out his hand. Staying under the foyer as a shelter, the rainfall finally become more intense.  Jibeom and Jaehyun were lucky somehow, Jaehyun's dad came to pick them up. Not that Jaehyun did not invite Joochan to come along, it just Joochan did not like to be a burden. He stayed at the foyer, hoping that the rain will stop minutes later but it is a total failure. It has been an hour since those two left. As he was playing with the raindrops from the roof, he thought that maybe it’s better for him to just run under the heavy rain. Let his whole body and uniform wet. He didn't even remember the last time he did that but it sounded fun.

      However the moment he stepped his foot on the black tar,  a boy came and stood the opposite side. He did bring umbrella, why bother stand there. Joochan was in a deep thoughts whether to just have an early shower or wait for a little longer. He did not even realize that the boy had came to his side, stood right beside him but not to close.

“Do you want this umbrella? I found it in my locker, it’s not mine so you can take it.” Joochan was a bit confused. Did he just talked to me? Did he knew me?

“Yup, I talked to you but I don’t even know you. No worry, I’m not a bad boy.”, he said as he hang the umbrella on Joochan's bag.

“Take care of it, and yourself too. It's not good to run in the rain."

 “Kih, which bad boy say he’s a bad boy. Anyways, don’t you need this? It’s okay I can take care of myself. It will stop raining soon.” Joochan refused to take it but when he was about to give him back, he hold his hand and for the first time in his life, he felt that electricity-butterflies like feelings.

“Just accept it will you? I’m Donghyun, Kim Donghyun. Put it at my locker later, Number 8055. I’m going first.”, Donghyun ran while the raindrops were attacking him like a bullet. Joochan watched his back, as he stepped on the puddles, splashed the water around. Because of the heavy rain, the view became blurry, Donghyun has disappeared into the rain.

As the reality hit him, he quickly ran towards the weird boy. “Why would he gave me this when he didn't even has one." he whispered as the umbrellas was opened and the clouds spat out their beads of water.

“Hey Donghyun! Wait! Hey, wait!" 

Donghyun stopped his steps and turned back.

"Hey, why don't we share it? I'll send you home. My house isn't that far from here anyway." he covered Donghyun's head and stopped the rains from attacking both of them. 

"Hey, I'm good you know. You could use it, really. My house isn't that far too."

"Oh where? Then we could just walk together." 

"Em, Block 19, Street 33."

"Oh we're neighbours then. Let's go." 

"Seriously? Okay then." 

Joochan started the first step and Donghyun followed him.

"I'm Joochan by the way, Hong Joochan. Second year student. I don't know but I think I never saw you before?" Joochan turned to his side, and never in his life he saw someone so beautiful even with wet messy hair. His heart could not stop beating and his hands were shaking, he was afraid Donghyun might realize that.

"Oh, I'm a new kid. Second year too." Donghyun was nervous, he was actually nervous since back then when he make the decision to give the umbrella. Joochan's eyes were captivating when he was playing with the raindrops and he could not help but fall in love at the sight. Call him crazy, but Joochan was that beautiful that he really could not stop himself. 

"Oh you're that new kid. So we're classmate then. Okay let me do a proper intro. Hi I'm Joochan and have been befriending another two idiots in love, Jaehyun and Jibeom. They're going to be your classmates too." he took out his right hand and ready to shake Donghyun's hand. 

Donghyun laughed real hard as he could not believe what Joochan just did, this kid is funny he thought. "Kim Donghyun, a new kid." he took Joochan's hand and shook them as Joochan shook his heart too.  
.  
.  
.


	2. It was you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who supported this especially goldengoldies11. Actually Im having final rn, so kinda busy but I miss Dongchan so heres an update. Another thing, I decided to add another chapter bcus if not, its going to be a bit rush and im not good with rushing things out. Enjoy!

5 months later. 

Donghyun and Joochan had never been separated since the rainy day. As they were neighbours, they went to school together. Joochan stayed with Donghyun even during breaks, had been his partner in every project (he used to be Bongbeom's third wheeler and glad that Donghyun came into his life) 

"Hey, you got something on your face." Joochan had been looking at that small piece of he-didn't-know-what-it-was thing for quite some time. 

Donghyun tried to take it by touching random area on his face. "Oh where?" 

"Here." Joochan came to Donghyun face to face as he focused his eyes to that thing. Their faces were just inches to each other and Donghyun started to feel uncomfortable beneath Joochan. He pushed Joochan real hard and make an excuse for the toilet. 

Joochan was dumbfounded but soon he realised his mistake and face-palmed himself. His face turned red as he remembered what just happened. 

"Joo, I'm not trying to state the obvious but don't you guys have feelings for each other. Since the day you introduced him to us till now, I never know you could be more gayer than us." Jibeom said and as usual Jaehyun nodded as he agreed to that. 

"Shh, don't you dare said something like that in front of Donghyun! We don't have feelings like that okay?!" He took all his stuff and walked away from those two. 

"I'm just saying!"  
.  
.  
. 

Once again, it was raining that evening. The twist part this time, both Donghyun and Joochan did bring their umbrella. However they chose to use just one.

It was weeks before the school annual dinner and that year's theme was 'Valentine's Day'. At first Jibeom and Joochan's shared braincell could not even accepted that because who did Valentine on freaking November? But whatever. 

"Have you found your partner?"

A gust of wind delivered the smell of raindrops on parched soil, the raindrops were heavier now and same goes to Donghyun's heart that went pitter-patter as he asked Joochan that.

"It's cold", he paused as he turned towards Donghyun and make sure he was covered by the umbrella. _It was sweet_, Donghyun thought. 

"No, not yet. I do have someone in mind but I don't know, I don't want to rush, so might as well go by my own." Joochan said. 

"Oh"

"You do?" 

Donghyun shook his head

"No, me too. Just not yet. I mean, he kinda said that he had someone in mind so maybe we both can just go by our own."

The indirect confession make Donghyun's heart skipped a beat but little did he know that his best friend was a fool. He could not even get that clue. 

"So you do have someone.." Joochan's smile fell down just like how the raindrops were, making the sky became even more darker and the lightning flashed brighter than the midday sun. 

"What if.... that your little someone have another someone and my little someone have his little someone. Would you mind if we go together?" 

Joochan asked curiously and he hope the answer would at least be a bit positive. "No, I would not mind. We can." 

There was thunder and lightning, the wind blew hard, the rain poured but Joochan's smile that day was brighter than all that. It was as if he was the sun, the smile he gave Donghyun right after Donghyun said yes make the rain slowly stopping, the clouds suddenly ran away and the real sun came out. Donghyun thought it was impossible at first, but somehow he did believe Joochan was the sun, his sun. 

He smiled and for a moment, Donghyun really wanted to kiss that smile. "Hey, the rain stopped."

"Oh, you're right." he closed the umbrella and hand it on his bag. "Give me your hand, right hand."

Donghyun took out his hand from his pocket, he had been keeping it there because it was really cold. "Why?" 

Suddenly, Joochan hold his hand and intertwined it as if it was normal things to do between them. Their stomach fluttered and the hearts beat fast, never did he feel any warmest than that, his hand was really warm. 

"It was warmer this way. Can I?" and with that Donghyun just smile at him, scared that he would stutter if he answered with words. 

.  
. 

"Hey Joo, do you have anything you want?" Donghyun asked, they were doing their homework in the library. 

"You mean? Ice-cream maybe? But not mint-choco" 

"I told you many times already , you need to try it first. Mint-choco is great. Okay let's not argue here. Not food, I mean something you've been wanting all your life?" 

"BTOB's concert ticket. I really want them, but my money have been making me hold myself. Why?" 

"Nothing, just asking." Donghyun took note everything Joochan said in his brain as he continued his works.  
.  
.  
. 

"For some reasons, I really want to help them." Jaehyun said. 

"Who?" Jibeom looked at his beautiful boyfriend as if no thing was beautiful than him. 

Jaehyun make a you-know-gesture "Those idiots. Joo and Hyunnie. It was so obvious, why are they so stupid."

"Hey, we were like that too you know, remember when Joochan could not help it anymore, so he just put our head together and make us confess" Jibeom laughed, he could not believe he befriended such a fool. But, he was really thankful for that.

Jaehyun could not help but agreed "Yeah right. Thank you Joochannieee!" he screamed quietly as he leaned close to Jibeom and kissed him deeply. 

"I love you, Bong"

"I love you too, Beom."

.  
.  
.


	3. Confession

The downpour was getting on him. The rustling leaves, the lovely dark sky. The thunders.

The library on the other hand was completely magical. He could sit there just read - but not today. Because he will be handling the dance that will be on Saturday. He sighed, watching the raindrops from inside the hall. He better get out, though, because then he would be late for his afternoon class.

"I have to go!" Joochan shouted towards his other crewmates, who were now hanging the heart on the rein. That was their theme. Valentine.

"Meeting Donghyun eh?" His friend, Jaehyun came bounding down, his eyes shimmering, teasing Joochan. He snickered. "No" murmuring words only meant for him. "He's....... training".

Joochan grabbed on to his duffel bag and headed outside after saying goodbye to Jaehyun.

The rain. It was still raining. He sighed, wrapping his jacket around him. It was freezing out. Joochan knew he must have lied when he told Jaehyun that Donghyun is training. He couldn't be training at this kind of weather. He sat down on the bench, just admiring the view as he drifted away.

His mind traveled fast to a parallel world. No- he mean, to few months ago.  
.  
.  
. 

When the world was warm and sweet like a summer rain. There was concert in town. His favourite artist was performing and he was ecstatic. But there was one thing though, he didnt have money. So, he was just going to curl up and hope that he'd die when his best friend came over, knocking his door, like he always does.

"Hey," Donghyun could read his depressed expression, so he didn't bother putting on a fake smile.

"Hi" Joochan's answer was short lived. He wanted to cry.

"Shhh" Donghyun said , making him smile a little. Holding out a rectangular shaped box in front of him, he nudged Joochan.

Open it, Donghyun mouthed. 

Joochan stared at the box uncomprehendingly. Wondering, was it some kind of he don't know..?

"I told you" he sighed, grabbing the box forcefully. His birthday had just passed, Donghyun felt guilty that he did not remember. "No presents." Joochan continued .

His delicate fingers untied the red ribbon.

Shit, this couldn't be it. It was -concert tickets- his eyes glittered. Donghyun smiled, "It's for tonight. Wear something special."

BTOB. He have always admire them. On stage, they looked like gold. Their voices, making all the fans go like, "AAHHH" and such.

When the first song started, "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Baby without you", he had already bounced enough times to be restless. Donghyun, on the other hand, just smiled as he clumsily tried to sing along.

By the end of the night, when BTOB took their last bow, Joochan turned to Donghyun, he was watching him silently, making sense of his reaction towards the show. Joochan intertwined his fingers in Donghyun's, murmuring "Thank you". Was all it needed.  
.   
.   
. 

Joochan got up and brushed some dust over his jeans, and decided to walk through it. He wasn't getting anywhere at this pace.

By the time he reached the center of the lot - that separates the hall from the café - He heard someone's feet, splashing in the puddles, as if running for their lives. Warm. It suddenly felt warm. He turned. There he was. His heart skipped.

Donghyun unwrapped his jacket and handed it towards Joochan, signaling that he should hand it above his head. Joochan shook his head. "I like the rain."  
Donghyun sighed, doing it anyway, "Wouldn't want you to get sick, right?"

Joochan could feel Donghyun gaze at him as they rounded the corner towards his class.

He looked familiar, at first. No, his clothes. It wasn't his usual jerseys, it was a checkered shirt Joochan almost knew where it came from. He couldn't put a finger on it though.

"Joochie" He murmured, making him breathless. Joochan turned towards him as if nothing was wrong.

Donghyun was on his knees, "What are you doing?" Joochan giggled.

Holding out a white piece of paper, Donghyun wrote :

I've already asked Ilhoon, but he couldn't come.  
Would you go to prom with me?

Joochan laughed and slightly flushed. "Okay". Donghyun wrapped his arms around Joochan and murmured, "That's all I needed to hear." 

"Eh wait" Joochan put his hands on Donghyun's chest as Donghyun still hugging him around his waist. 

"Em?" 

"Is it me?" Joochan looked straight into Donghyun's eyes making sure he was being honest. "Is it me, the one that you said you wanna ask to the prom?" 

"Yep", Donghyun let Joochan go and showed his shy smile, "You said you have someone in your mind so I was hesitating at first, but I might regret it if I didn't try, at least."

"Oh" Joochan was out of words at the sudden confession. He could not believe what was happening and his heart beat faster than usual. 

"So, who was in your mind? I mean the one you had in mind. The one you wanna go to the prom with. I know you accepted my invitation just because I am your best friend.", Donghyun asked out of curiosity, he felt like killing himself but he just could not help but ask even if the answer hurts.

"It's you, though. I am about to ask you tomorrow on our date. But you beat me.", Joochan smiled, his hands hold the end of his shirt. 

Donghyun's eyes lit up, his smile shines brighter and the blushes visible on both faces as they kept on looking at each other. 

"Then, can I say something else?", Joochan took Donghyun's hand in his, "I wanna say this tomorrow too, but you beat me in this already so.." 

"Yes what", Donghyun intertwined their fingers. 

Joochan cleared his throat, "I like you, I mean I love you." He was flushed red. He looked everywhere but Donghyun's eyes. 

He did regret saying this suddenly but the time stopped when Donghyun grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, "I like you too, I mean I love you, Joochie", he cupped Joochan's face and pressed their lips together.

The rain was there witnessing their little first kiss. He lips covered his in long warm kiss that left him out of breath. Never in his life he thought that rain could be this beautiful. He had always love rain, but he love that one the most. Joochan slowly and softly kiss him back, it was a soft kiss, not demanding but more inquisitive. 

They stopped for a moment to breathe. Enough with the sudden kiss, they both felt like dying out of happiness, it felt like a millions butterflies were flying in their stomachs. The rainbow was visibly strong in both eyes and their hearts' beats matched perfectly in sync. 

"Hey", Donghyun put his forehead on Joochan's. "I love you." Taking him in his arms, he held him close for a moment and then planted a kiss on his forehead. 

Joochan slipped his hands around Donghyun's neck, "I love you too, Hyunnie". This time he took the chance to kiss him again, full on the mouth. This one harder, unable to resist. When Joochan's warm lips met his, Donghyun returned his kiss. The feels of his soft lips against his both exciting and aesthetic. 

Right when they broke off, the rain stopped too. 

All the happiness and loves reflects on each others eyes, they could see them clearly. In fact, it was so obvious that they were in love. The hands on Joochan waist still unmoving, the same went to those around Donghyun's neck. 

"Hey, I was late to the class actually." 

Donghyun laughed, "I know. I remember your schedule." 

"And yet, you make me kiss you and forget all that. What a boyfriend." Joochan rolled his eyes but the smile was still there. 

Donghyun eyes grew bigger if that even possible, "Your what?" 

"Oh, nothing. Let me go, I need to go. The class haven't ended yet." Joochan tried his best to ran away from Donghyun's hold. His face was red, he flushed beneath his scrutiny. 

"No. Boyfriend, can you skip today? I need your help to get me clothes for the prom." 

"Boyf-, em okay." Joochan then felt a blush working its way up his neck again.

"Thank you." and there Donghyun started to steal kisses and make Joochan turned as red as roses.   
.   
.   
. 

Rain.   
It falls even when the sun shines brightly,  
when the moon lights the world up at night,  
when the sky is still blue,  
and even when the happy ending happens. 

The end.


End file.
